russelfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Born to be a Superstar (season 8) finalists
The Born to be a Superstar Finalists consisted of 12 singers who competed for Born to be a Superstar. They were selected after several stages of audition and theater eliminations, and succeeded in earning a sport in the finals by popular votes from the viewers. Finalists Jester Fernandez *Just Once (James Ingram) (September 4) *I'll Never Love This Way Again (Gary Valenciano) (October 9) *Wildflower (Skylark) (October 30) *Kastilyong Buhangin (Basil Valdez) (November 13) *Tayong Dalawa (Rey Valera) (December 4) *Pasko Na Sinta Ko (Gary Valenciano) (December 18) *There's No Easy Way (James Ingram) (January 15) *Hanggang Sa Dulo Ng Walang Hanggan (Basil Valdez) (January 22) *Ikaw Ang Lahat sa Akin (Martin Nievera) (February 5) *The Greatest Love of All (George Benson) (February 12) *Anak (Gary Valenciano) (February 19) *(Where Do I Begin?) Love Story (Andy Williams) (February 26) *You Are The One (Serenity) (with Janine Teñoso) (August 28) *Hanggang Sa Dulo Ng Walang Hanggan (composer: George Canseco) (March 5) (Grand Champion) Dea Formilleza *Hanggang Kailan (Sarah Geronimo) (September 18) *To Love You More (Sarah Geronimo) (October 9) *Kung Siya Ang Mahal (Sarah Geronimo) (November 13) *Starting Over Again (Natalie Cole) (December 4) *All I Want for Christmas Is You (Mariah Carey) (December 18) *Music and Me (Michael Jackson) (January 1) *Tunay Na Mahal (Lani Misalucha) (January 22) *Forever's Not Enough (Sarah Geronimo) (February 5) *Secret Love Song (Little Mix) (February 12) *Sana Maulit Muli (Regine Velasquez) (February 19) *Evergreen (Barbra Streisand) (February 26) *Lagi Na Lang (Leah Navarro and Basil Valdez) (with Jay Perillo) (August 28) *Tunay Na Mahal (composer: Freddie Saturno) (March 5) (1st Runner-Up) Sam Santiago *Tonight I Give In (Angela Bofil) (September 11) *Kung Maibabalik Ko Lang (Regine Velasquez) (October 16) *Listen (Beyoncé) (November 27) *Bakit Ba Minamahal Kita (Angeline Quinto) (December 11) *Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas (December 25) *Wala Na Bang Pag-Ibig (Jaya) (Janaury 15) * I Love You, Goodbye (Celine Dion) (February 5) * Bukas Na Lang Kita Mamahalin (Lani Misalucha) (February 26) * Broken Vow (Sarah Geronimo and Mark Bautista) (with Young JV) (August 28) * I Love You, Goodbye (composer: Diane Warren) (March 5) (2nd Runner-Up) Melvin Sarmiento *Forevermore (David Archuleta) (October 2) *Basta't Kasama Kita (Daryl Ong) (November 6) *All of Me (John Legend) (December 4) *Himig Pasko (Mark Bautista) (December 25) *Kung Sakali (Michael Pangilinan) (January 8) *Maging Sino Ka Man (Martin Nievera) (January 22) *You & I (John Legend) (February 12) *Kastilyong Buhangin (Basil Valdez) (February 26) *Hanggang Ngayon (Ogie Alcasid and Regine Velasquez) (with Shanne Velasco) (August 28) *Maging Sino Ka Man (composer: Rey Valera) (March 5) (3rd Runner-Up) Zari Bilon *Reflection (Christina Aguilera) (September 25) *One Last Time (Ariana Grande) (November 6) *Akin Ka Na Lang (Morissette Amon) (December 4) *Miracle (Whitney Houston) (January 29) *Narito Ako (Regine Velasquez) (February 19) *Tattooed Heart (Ariana Grande) (February 26) (Eliminated) Mark Cerro *One Call Away (Charlie Puith) (September 18) *Gusto Kita (Gino Padilla) (October 9) *Thinking Out Loud (Ed Sheeran) (November 13) *Hindi Ko Kaya (Richard Reynoso) (January 29) *When I Was Your Man (Bruno Mars) (February 5) *Araw Gabi (Nonoy Zuniga) (February 19) (Eliminated) Erika Rabara *Tamis ng Unang Halik (Tina Paner) (September 4) *Can You Read My Mind (Maureen McGovern) (October 30) *Til My Heartaches End (Carol Banawa) (January 22) *Kung Maibabalik Ko Lang (Regine Velasquez) (February 12) (Eliminated) Almario Salgado *Ayoko Na Sana (Ariel Rivera) (October 2) *Break My Heart (Jason Dy) (November 20) *Nakaraang Pasko (Kuh Ledesma) (December 18) *Say That You Love Me (Martin Nievera) (January 29) (Eliminated) Krezia Mae Tonaca *You Should Know By Now (Angela Bofill) (September 18) *I Owe You My Heart (Anja Aguilar) (October 23) *Ang Iibigin Ay Ikaw (Lani Misalucha) (January 29) (Eliminated) Justin Eguia *Tayong Dalawa (Rey Valera) (September 18) *For You (Kenny Lattimore) (October 23) *Huwag Ka Lang Mawawala (Ogie Alcasid) (November 20) *Christmas Won't Be Te Same Without You (Martin Nievera) (December 18) *Incomplete (Sisqó) (January 22) (Eliminated) Inah delos Reyes *If Love Is Blind (Tiffany) (September 4) *Mahal Ko O Mahal Ako (KZ Tandingan) (October 23) *Stay (Rihanna) (Janaury 15) (Eliminated) Jefferson Madroño *Ikaw Ang Lahat sa Akin (Martin Nievera) (September 11) *Heart of Mine (Boz Scaggs) (October 16) *Gaano Kadalas ang Minsan (Basil Valdez) (November 27) *Ngayon at Kailanman (Basil Valdez) (Janaury 15) (Eliminated) Katleen dela Cruz *Skyfall (Adele) (September 11) *Tanging Mahal (Regine Velasquez) (October 30) *What Kind Of Fool Am I (Regine Velasquez) (November 27) *Reflection (Christina Aguilera) (January 8) (Eliminated) Ranz Kyle Viniel E. *Nandito Ako (Ogie Alcasid) (September 4) *The Warrior Is A Child (Gary Valenciano) (October 2) *Hindi Kita Malilimutan (Basil Valdez) (November 20) *How Can I (Martin Nievera) (January 8) (Eliminated) Hannah Joyce Lopez *Secret Love Song (Little Mix) (October 9) *Help Me Get Over You (Jonalyn Viray) (November 13) *Maghihintay Ako (Jonalyn Viray) (January 8) (Eliminated) Chasten Ramirez *Mahal Kita Walang Iba (Ogie Alcasid) (September 25) *There's No Easy Way (James Ingram) (November 6) *Kung Tayo'y Magkakalayo (Rey Valera) (December 11) *Learning the Ways of Love (Peabo Bryson) (January 1) (Eliminated) Michelle Ryu *Panaginip (Jolina Magdangal) (September 25) *Point Of No Return (Zsa Zsa Padilla) (October 16) *Langis At Tubig (Sharon Cuneta) (November 20) *Ang Aking Pamasko (Zsa Zsa Padilla) (December 25) (Eliminated) Elward Diesta *Hindi Kita Malilimutan (Basil Valdez) (September 11) *Kung Tayo'y Magkakalayo (Rey Valera) (October 16) *You & I (Nobody in the World) (John Legend) (November 27) *Nais Ko (Rodel Naval) (January 1) (Eliminated) Abigail Castrence *People Alone (Randy Crawford) (October 2) *Tunay Na Mahal (Lani Misalucha) (November 6) *Love Me like You Do (Ellie Goulding) (December 11) *Tonight I Give In (Angela Bofil) (January 1) (Eliminated) Roppie Eusebio *Suddenly (Billy Ocean) (September 25) *Anak (Freddie Aguilar) (October 23) *Do I Have to Cry for You (Nick Carter) (December 11) *I'll Be Home for Christmas (David Archuleta) (December 25) (Eliminated) References External links *[http://borntobeasuperstar.ibc.com.ph/contestants.html Born to be a Superstar Official Website, Contestants section] Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Born to be a Star